Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are configured to receive media content. The media content may be received at the media device from a variety of sources. For example, the media device may be communicatively coupled to a media content provider system, such as a satellite system, a cable system, a fiber optic system, an over the air (OTA) system, and/or the Internet. The received media content is communicated to a presentation device having a display and/or speakers. The video portion of the media content is presented on the display and the audio portion of the media content is reproduced as sounds by the speakers.
In some instances, the media device, referred to hereinafter as a local media device, may be communicatively coupled to a mobile media device. The mobile media device may be further configured to receive media content from the local media device. Accordingly, media content events may then be presented by the mobile media device. Such exemplary mobile media devices include cellular phones, smart phones, electronic tablets, personal computers, laptop computers, netbooks, or the like.
Some media content events may not be appropriate for young adults or children. Many devices and schemes are in place to enable parental control rights that restrict access to such inappropriate, and thus restricted, media content events by the young adults or children using the media device. Such parental control rights devices and schemes rely on information that is associated with the media content event, such as the well known motion picture rating system and/or television program rating systems that classify media content events with regard to suitability for audiences in terms of issues such as sex, violence, substance abuse, profanity, or other types of mature content. Information pertaining to the rating, or certification, for a particular media content event may be included in the metadata portion of the media content event.
The detectable rating information may be used to limit access to inappropriate restricted media content under various parental control schemes. When the restricted media content event is processed by the local media device, the media content event rating information is compared to parental control settings stored at the local media device. If the media content event rating information violates the parental control setting information, presentation of the restricted media content event may be halted, terminated or otherwise disrupted.
The mobile media devices may also have parental control devices and schemes. However, when an inappropriate or otherwise restricted media content event is communicated from the local media device to the mobile media device, the parental control settings in effect at the local media device may not be known and/or enforced at the mobile media device. For example, the parental control settings of the transmitting local media device may be more restrictive that the parental control settings of the receiving mobile media device. Accordingly, the mobile media device is not able to restrict access to the media content event in accordance with the parental control setting of the transmitting local media device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to manage access to restricted media content at a mobile media device that is configured to receive media content from a local media device.